Jade Gets Pregnant
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Jade gets pregnant.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone**

**Recurring**

**Maree Cheatham as Nona Valentine**

**iCarly Cast**

**Main**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Victorious Cast**

**Main**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris**

**Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro**

**Elizabeth Gilles as Jade West**

**Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver**

**Daniella Monet as Trina Vega**

**Recurring**

**Michael Eric Reid as Sinjin Van Cleef**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Sam, Freddie." Cat said.

"Yes Cat?" Sam said.

"What's up?" Freddie said.

"Jade and Beck are coming over soon." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Hey guys." Jade said.

"Sup." Beck said.

"Whoa Jade why's your belly big?" Freddie said.

"I'm pregnant." Jade said.

"You're pregnant?" Cat said.

"Yes." Jade said.

"Beck did you get her pregnant?" Cat said.

"No." Beck said.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Sam said.

"2 weeks." Jade said.

"Cool." Sam said.

"Hey Jade remember on PearMaps there was that picture of you picking your nose?" Beck said.

"I WAS SCRATCHING IT!" Jade yelled.

"I know. I just wanted to mess with you." Beck said.

"Sup guys." Dice said.

"Hi Dice." Cat said.

"Sup." Sam said.

"Whoa why's Jade's belly big?" Dice said.

"She's pregnant." Beck said.

"She's what?" Dice said.

"Pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." Jade said.

"Wow." Dice said.

"Jade I invited Tori, Andre, Robbie, Trina, and Sinjin." Cat said.

"Okay Cat." Jade said.

Chapter 2

"Hey we're here." Tori said.

"Sup." Andre said.

"Hello." Robbie said.

"Hi." Trina said.

"Hey." Sinjin said.

"Hi guys." Cat said.

"Jade we brought baby stuff for you and Beck." Tori said.

"Thank you Tori." Beck said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Andre said.

"We don't know yet. If it's a boy we're naming him Beck Jr. If it's a girl, we're naming her Liz." Jade said.

"Ahh." Tori said.

"I always thought Tori would be the first one in the gang to be pregnant." Robbie said.

"Me too." Sinjin said.

"Wouldn't Trina be pregnant before Tori since she's a year older?" Beck said.

"Yeah I think I would be pregnant before Tori." Trina said.

"Jade aren't you a little scared? Sam said.

"Why would I be scared Sam?" Jade said.

"Well pretty soon you're going to give birth to a boy or girl." Robbie said.

"Meaning you and Beck are about to be parents." Sam said.

"I don't get scared of anything. You guys should know this." Jade said.

"I barely know you so I didn't know that." Dice said.

"Me either." Freddie said.

"Jade is basically Sam but meaner." Tori said.

"Watch it Vega." Jade said.

"Sorry West. Tori said.

"It's Oliver. Jade Liz West Oliver." Jade said.

Chapter 3

"Hello everyone." Nona said.

"Hi Nona." Cat said.

"Uh Jade why's your stomach big?" Nona said.

"I'm pregnant." Jade said.

"You're what?" Nona said.

"She's pregnant." Beck said.

"How long have you been pregnant for?" Nona said.

"2 weeks." Jade said.

"Wow." Nona said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out about this." Tori said.

"Yeah normally you always yell about everything." Andre said.

"They're right." Beck said.

"Well I'm a little freaked out that I'm going to give birth soon but I think I can handle it." Jade said.

"Are you two going to handle having a kid?" Freddie said.

"I don't know Freddie." Jade said.

"Do you guys have a room decorated for him/her?" Trina said.

"Yeah we decorated it a day after she got pregnant." Beck said.

"Well I hope you guys have good luck with having a kid." Dice said.

"Do you have everything you need for your kid or kids?" Robbie said.

"I think so. We bought a whole lot of diapers." Jade said.

"I hope that's enough." Nona said.

"We already know who to call to babysit him or her." Jade said.

"Who?" Tori said.

"Duh Sam & Cat." Jade said.

"They are professional babysitters." Andre said.

"True." Tori said.

Chapter 4

"Oh dear I think I'm in labor." Jade said.

"I'm calling my dad." Tori said.

"Hello?" Mr. Vega said.

"Dad it's Tori. Jade's about to give birth could you pick us up at Cat's place to take her to the hospital?" Tori said.

"Sure I'll be there soon." Mr. Vega said.

"Okay bye." Tori said.

"Well?" Jade said.

"My dad is on his way." Tori said.

(Mr. Vega arrives)

"I'm here." Mr. Vega said.

"Come on Jade I'll help you in the car." Beck said.

"We'll meet you guys at the hospital." Cat said.

"Okay." Jade said.

(Scene cuts to Peter Sinai Hospital)

"I hope Jade's okay." Trina said.

"I'm sure she is." Dice said.

"I can't believe she's giving birth right now." Sinjin said.

"I wonder what gender it's going to be." Andre said.

"Maybe it might be intersex." Tori said.

"I doubt it'll be intersex." Freddie said.

"I don't know. Most people are born sexless." Nona said.

"Jade's about to give birth." Sam said.

"Should we go in?" Robbie said.

"I think we should." Tori said.

"You guys can come in if you want." Beck said.

"Okay." Everyone said.

Chapter 5

"Push Oliver." A doctor said.

"AHHHHH!" Jade screamed.

"Come on Jade." Beck said.

"It's okay." Tori said.

"Push." The doctor said.

"You got this." Sam said.

(Jade continues screaming as the doctor takes the baby out)

"Congratulations Mrs. Oliver you gave birth to a girl." The doctor said.

"She looks beautiful." Beck said.

"Congratulations Jade." Tori said.

"You're parents now." Andre said.

"So what are you naming her?" Nona said.

"I'm naming her Elizabeth West Oliver." Jade said.

"That's a wonderful name." Nona said.

"She has Beck's eyes." Robbie said.

"Wow she does." Beck said.

"Beck take this to the front desk to confirm our daughter's name." Jade said.

"Kay Kay." Beck said.

"Good luck with her." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." Jade said.

"I'm going to head out. I'm proud of you Jade. Take care now." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"I need to go to. I have to go to work." Freddie said.

"Me too." Dice said.

"Bye guys. Congratulations Jade." Freddie said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"See ya guys. Thank you Freddie." Jade said.

"Okay Jade it's finalized." Beck said.

"I hope she becomes a great actor like you two." Robbie said.

"I'm sure she will. She has two wonderful parents to teach her." Tori said.

Chapter 6

"Well I'm glad you gave birth to a beautiful girl. Come on Sinjin we should get going." Trina said.

"Bye." Sinjin said.

"See ya guys." Beck said.

"Tori should we get going?" Andre said.

"Sure. Jade, Beck good luck taking care of your daughter." Tori said.

"You're going to be great parents." Andre said.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you around." Jade said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"Bye." Tori said.

"Bye." Andre said.

"Do you need help in your wheelchair?" Beck said.

"Yes. Sam could you hold my daughter please." Jade said.

"Sure Jade." Sam said.

"Thank you." Jade said.

"I'm going to head myself out. Good luck with taking care of your kid." Robbie said.

"Bye Robbie." Cat said.

"Shall we head out?" Cat said.

"Sure Cat." Sam said.

"Bye Jade. Bye Beck. Have fun with your daughter." Cat said.

"We will Cat." Jade said.

"If you ever need a babysitter, you can call us and we'll babysit her anytime." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Jade said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"Later." Jade said.

"Have fun being parents." Sam said.

"We'll try." Jade said.

Chapter 7

"Wow so Jade and Beck are parents now." Sam said.

"I always expected Tori to be the first one to be pregnant." Cat said.

"Why because she gets everything?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well does it matter?" Sam said.

"No." Cat said.

"Then why you complaining?" Sam said.

"I don't know." Cat said.

"Their daughter looked beautiful." Sam said.

"Yeah. I really hope they do awesome as parents." Cat said.

"I'm sure they're going to be great parents Cat." Sam said.

(Scene cuts to Jade and Beck's house)

"I put our daughter to sleep." Jade said.

"I can't believe we're parents now." Beck said.

"Me too." Jade said.

"I'm glad two of our friends are babysitters." Beck said.

"Yeah. We can ask them to babysit Liz whenever we go out." Jade said.

"Well goodnight Jade." Beck said.

"Goodnight Beck." Jade said.


End file.
